One of the chief inconveniences of skiing is the actual transportation of the ski equipment (e.g. skis and poles). Various carriers are known, but are not wholly satisfactory for various reasons.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,688 teaches a complicated device for carrying a pair of skis in a parallel manner, however the device is lengthy, cumbersome and too intricate to be made economically and used effectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,847 discloses a one handled device that appears to be difficult to load and cumbersome to carry. Again the belts and buckles lead to a great number of parts for a ski carrier, and it appears to be somewhat unstable while in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,024 discloses a relatively simple device which also appears to be unstable and cumbersome in use, fits only one size of ski, and has no place for ski accessories, such as ski poles,
There then appears to be a need for a ski carrier device which is simple to operate, stable while in use and inexpensive and simple in construction and has relatively few parts, and which overcomes the disadvantages of prior devices.